With the development of mobile communication technology, a user stores various pieces of information in a terminal and manages the pieces of information. Accordingly, if the terminal is lost, problems attributable to personal information distribution and the reuse of the terminal may occur.
In order to solve the problems, if a user sends a specific command to a lost terminal through a base station, the lost terminal autonomously deletes data stored in the lost terminal's flash memory in order to protect the user's personal information. Although the data stored in the flash memory is deleted, all chips included in the terminal may not be made in a fully impossible state because all the functions of the chips remain intact. If the functions of chips remain intact, a finder who picks up a lost terminal may recover the lost terminal because the lost terminal may be booted up and resell/reuse the lost terminal. In order to prevent such a problem, there is a need for technology in which chips are made in a fully impossible state in some cases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.